Alexander Trent (New Earth)
Trent's life prior to becoming a super-villain is largely unknown, but he did mention "losing a job because of a quota" and having a son "who idolized a basketball star more than him." As Trent's frustration grew, so did his irrational hatred of minorities which had been (almost literally) bred into him his entire life. Sometime after the Death and Return of Superman, he was approached by Bloodthirst with an offer to exact vengeance. Bloodthirst was seeking to create chaos in Metropolis and was using Trent as an instrument of that goal. To that end, he surgically implanted a teleporter device used by the original Bloodsport (Bobby DuBois) into Trent's chest, allowing him to transport weapons and equipment to him from a fixed location. Ironically enough, the first Bloodsport was African-American. Bloodsport then went on a rampage in Hob's Heights, one of the old housing projects in Metropolis's Suicide Slum. His goal was to kill as many blacks, Hispanics, Jews, aliens, and "race traitors" as possible. He managed to murder over thirty people (including women and children) before Superman arrived on scene. In desperation, Bloodsport set fire to the Heights, distracting Superman long enough for him to make his next move. Using a dual missile launcher with a target tracker, Bloodsport fired two missiles--one aimed at Jimmy Olsen, the other at Ron Troupe. While Superman was distracted with the missiles, Trent went down into the streets, essentially on a suicide run with the police. At this point, Hi-Tech arrived, claiming that she was his backup sent by Bloodthirst. Rather than be grateful, Bloodsport was enraged when he realized Bloodthirst had given Hi-Tech a teleporter of her own. The two fought each other while Superman battled Hi-Tech's robots. Ron Troupe, injured by Bloodsport, retrieved a fallen weapon and drew down on Trent. This prompted Bloodsport to teleport a bomb to himself and he detonated it, seemingly killing himself in the explosion. Naturally, Bloodsport was not killed, but somehow his teleporter transported him away from the battlefield. He laid low until after the Fall of Metropolis, when most of the city was damaged or destroyed by the insane Lex Luthor. Trent reemerged at this point, renewing his objective to wipe out as many minorities as possible. To that end, he orchestrated a shootout on one of the main bridges out of the city and later fired weapons into one of the more heavily damaged neighborhoods, killing at least dozens of people. Ron Troupe managed to foil him again, discovering his weapon cache and destroying it, leaving Bloodsport with no more weapons. Superman at last was able to apprehend him. Trent was thrown in Stryker's Island Prison, which had enough racial tension as it was. Not long after being put there, the original Bloodsport, Robert DuBois, was transferred to the facility. This prompted a call for a boxing match between the two for the title, which the warden agreed to once Superman accepted the position of referee. Trent used the match for an attempt to escape, causing a full blown riot in the prison. He managed to teleport in some weapons and armed several of the other prisoners. DuBois had him at his mercy, but Superman prevented him from being killed. DuBois was then shot and killed by the prison guards, but Trent was kept in custody. The Brotherhood was not pleased, however, that he had been at the mercy of a black man, and so they arranged for Trent's murder in his cell. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Transporter: A teleportation device, surgically implanted in his chest, allowing him to teleport weapons and other equipment from a fixed location. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Firearms | Notes = | Trivia = * A woman calling herself Demolitia would turn up in Metropolis, using the same teleporter as Bloodsport. However, she fashioned herself a vigilante fighting against injustice. * Alexander has surgical scars on his chest due to his transporter being implanted. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} nl:Bloodsport (Alexander Trent) Category:Nazis